In recent years, a contact center (also known as a call center) as a support call desk for customers has been occupying an important position in companies. In particular, the ease of receiving an answer from a contact center is very important for improving customer satisfaction. If customers call a contact center many times but do not get any answer because the number is always busy, this phenomenon will lead to losing a large number of customers and business opportunities.
Consequently, an attempt is being made in which “the ease of receiving an answer” from the contact center is being studied, improved, and optimized. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-77250, a network facility data capacity calculating apparatus and the like are disclosed in which traffic theory is adapted to combine data volumes for each application program for calculating an optimal amount of facility data capacity. In addition, http://www.teu.ac.jp/hishi/erlang/kaisetsu2.pdf, a method and the like are disclosed in which for a traffic problem of a contact center, the numbers of external lines and extensions and the seating capacity of agents and the number of seats for agents are calculated based on a traffic intensity, a lost-call rate, patient time, and the like.